


The Story in which Asta is trans

by theravinggamer



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Asta is a trans man, Yuno is a supportive sibling, no idea if i wrote this well, the bulls will help asta out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23039905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theravinggamer/pseuds/theravinggamer
Summary: decided to write this because i can, if you dislike it dont bother commenting. any transphobic comments will be deleted.
Relationships: Asta & Yuno (Black Clover)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

Asta was rarely nervous, even after the initiation with the Bulls he had found himself relaxed most of the time outside of actual danger or facing down someone abusing their power.

But being asked to bathe publicly was a new fear, a nightmarishly deep fear that unintentionally targeted one of his deepest anxieties. That his body was different, his body was something anyone who saw it and didn’t know any better would called female.

He rejected that very idea. He was not born or ever was a girl. Thankfully the church had been kinder than he expected, his adoptive father Orsi was beaming at the declaration. Even if that was out of parental fear of someone abusing him, it still helped he accepted his name and gender.

But a bath on the top of a volcano with a lot of relative strangers was too much. Yuno could tell just from looking at him awkwardly fidgeting with his prized knights robe that something was wrong. Yami could tell something was up as well, his ki left him like an open book. 

“What are you doing, brat!” Mereoleona yelled, using a flaming paw to pick up Asta by the head. “I said to undress and everyone else is already in before you! Hurry it up!”

“A-All right captain!” Asta squeaked, his voice unfortunately going up a few too many octaves out of nervousness as he slowly took off his knight robe and started to slide off his shirt. His eyes awkwardly darted at the women's side of the bath, dreading being told to go in their once he removed the special undershirt Vanessa had made for him. 

Then he had an idea, it’d be risky since he know Sol hated guys, but anything would be better than having to deal with stares and comments from people he didn’t trust completely.

“Miss Sol!” he shouted, the dark skinned Blue Rose knight looking irritated that he addressed her. “Can you make a tiny room for me to go in?”

“And why would I do that?” She said, annoyance leaving her voice and changing to curiosity. “Ah! You’re probably gonna do something perverted aren’t you!”

“He hates bathing with people,” Yuno said, Asta quietly thanking his rival and brother for jumping in before he dug his own metaphorical grave. “If you think he’s going to try anything you’re just an idiot.”

“An idiot? You have some nerve you-” sol got interrupted by a flaming paw picking her up by the head.

“Just make the brat a room,” she growled, livid this had been going on for so long. “Or I’ll crush your head.”

“Yes ma’am!” Sol said, sighing and creating another earth partition for Asta that was roughly the size of his bedroom. “There, now can we all get in?”

“Yeah!” Asta said, practically kicking off his shoes and pants and diving right into the hotspring. “Hooray hot spring!!!!!”

‘The tone changed completely…’ everyone thought as they all started getting in their own respective sides. Aside from Yuno at least, who opted to join his brother.

“Bell, if you peek im breaking our contract.” he said, the wind spirit sadly floating off to the girls side as Yuno denied her any chance to protest. He calmly got undressed and lowered himself into the water next to Asta.

Honestly, had he not spent most of his childhood working out constantly he might not have been able to pass as well as he did. His muscles and eating habits let him naturally pass as a guy to most people, and unless he was completely surprised or forced too he had a perfectly trained voice.

That made the relaxed sigh as he undid his binder all the more relieving as the march up the volcano had been hell on his lungs. He refused to call the fat on his chest the ‘Correct’ term, and called them what they actually were. His Pecs, his muscles. The things he trained hard to earn. 

It didn’t help that puberty was hitting him like a bag full of tatoes. He had gotten big, big enough that the childhood nightmares of being forced into dresses were coming back. Thankfully Yuno had his back.

“Seriously, how much do you actually work out,” he deadpanned, knowing this joke always helped. “If you keep it up you’re gonna be larger than that musclehead you call a captain.”

“Hey! He worked hard for those muscles!” Asta shouted, the teasing helping get his mind off of things. At least until Yuno stared between his legs.

“Asta… you’re bleeding.” he said, standing up as Asta looked down to see a small trail of red.

“No… not now…” the boy said as a bit of blood managed to find its way out of their little private area. He had dealt with this a few weeks ago, but he was so stubborn he just toughed out the cramps and bleeding. Vanessa had covered for him, but now that wasn’t an option.

“Yuno… what the hell do we do?” he whispered, hearing someone take notice. 

“Punch me in the face,” Yuno said, standing up and raising his fists and readying himself for embarrassment. “WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CHEATED YOU BASTARD?” Asta caught on right away and slugged him just hard enough to force a nosebleed.   
“You heard me, Yuno!” Asta said, trying his best to sound serious. “You only got that many stars because of your grimoire!”

“Both of you SHUT UP!” Yami and Mereoleona shouted, the sounds of people splashing to get away told them their feint had worked.

“We will!” They both said, before slowly sinking back into the hot water.

“...So did you follow that lead I gave you?” Yuno whispered, Asta nodding slowly as he went up to his chin in the water. 

“Yeah… they turned out to be scumbags and tried to catch me,” Asta said, looking down as he cursed his luck. “But, I managed to beat them all up! And we saved some people like me…”

“Asta…” 

“You didn’t know,” he said, giving his brother a big smile. “A bad lead is still helpful, and now other people are safe too. So we all owe you one.”

“I’ll still keep looking to help,” Yuno said quietly, the stream of blood stopping for the time being. “Maybe… talking to Mimosa might lead somewhere, but I won't without your permission.”

“Maybe… I’ll think on it and write you an answer later.” Asta sighed, adjusting his headband just a bit.

“K,” Yuno said, letting it fall to silence between the two as Yami tried to get the guy side to peep. “How many of your squad know?”

“Yami I think figured it out.” Asta said calmly, the minerals in the water making it easy to hide his chest as he sank a little lower into the water. “I talked to Vanessa and she made me a new binder that hid things during the dungeon. But only they know, I think.”

“You’re scared?”

“Terrified… I mean, No! No I’m not!” Asta quietly protested, someone starting to climb their little side wall. A red fireball of hair peeking over as Leopold Vermillion tried to climb in.

“My Rival! I have been challenged to face you in an endurance tesSSSSSSSSSSST!” he barely got to finish before a blast of wind magic made him tumble backwards into the hotspring.

“Private bath,” Yuno shouted. Peeking over the rim with a glare, “Anyone who peeks will get their ass beat so back off or I send you to the women’s side!” All the guys momentarily had perverted looks before a fireball landed in the middle of them.  
“Anyone who crosses the wall dies!” Mereoleona roared, everyone turning pale as Yuno refused to turn around. A wall of flame picking up behind him and making his threat seem even crueler. 

“Just stick to relaxing,” Yuno said before diving down. “That should scare them off.”

“Thanks bro,” Asta said, relaxing as the heat got rid of a lot of built up tension.

“No problem bro,” Yuno said, before extending an arm out with his fist closed. “When we’re done here i’ll keep you covered so you can change.”

“Thanks Yuno,” Asta said, extending his arm out for a fistbump. “I’ll tell more people when i’m ready.”

“Good, and if they react badly you know I’ll have your back.”

Asta gave a satisfied sigh as they continued to relax, the night going well before they got the signal to leave. He had no idea how asking for more support would go, but he had a good feeling it’d go well.


	2. Coming out slowly

Henry was always happy to see Asta, it made the long periods of isolation all the more tolerable. Hearing about how things were going, the rest of the bulls, and encouragement that they’d accept him made him crack a weak smile.

“And the volcano turned into a hot spring!” Asta said, Henry tried to sit up in excitement at the idea of a hot spring. “The water was so warm and nice I could feel my muscles relaxing!”

“Were… you… ooookaaay?” Henry asked, forcing the idea of a hotspring visit away to worry about his friend. “Did… anyone… try to… hurt you…?” He tried to sit up, the worry for one of his only friends letting him push past his constant fatigue.

“No, I managed to find a place to wash privately.” Asta said, giving a relaxed smile. “Yuno had my back so everything went well!”

“Goooood” Henry sighed, slumping back down in his bed. It had been tricky but he did figure out how to separate the base so Asta had a private bath. The few times he had bathed with the other guys were difficult, stressful, and usually left Asta sitting awkwardly in a tank top instead of actually being able to relax.

Thankfully no one used some rooms, so they were easy replacements. Even if he did have to secretly get rid of a few couches. But the beasts in the basement enjoy the comfier napping space. If anyone had noticed they didn’t question it, though he did have to subtly shift the base if Noelle was in the same area.

Seriously, her crush was so blatant that everyone wondered why she hid it. But no one would force her to admit her feelings, that wasn’t what friends did. 

“As..taaa” Henry said, the boy looking up surprised he was trying to slip out of bed. “They’ll… all accept… you.”

“...you’re sure?” the boy said, the mood of the room changing who was being comforted. 

“Yeaaaaah.” the man said, his physically weak body pulling Asta into a light hug. “You’re… like… our little brother…”

“...Thank you, Henry.” Asta said, carefully returning the hug. “That helps!” 

“Goood…” Henry said, his eyes starting to feel heavy. “Need… to rest…”

“I'll let you rest then!” Asta said, his huge smile returning. “I’ll tell you how it goes tomorrow!”

“Oookaaaaayyy,” the man said, waving goodnight as the door closed, leaving him in a comforting darkness. He listened, Asta’s footsteps getting more and more distant as he reached the first floor. Henry could feel three peoples magic in the room, Charmy, who was busy cooking to sait her appetite. Gauche, presumably being slightly creepy about his little sister and shutting out everything but. And Noelle, most likely trying to deal with her feelings for Asta.

‘This will be difficult for him, maybe.’ Henry thought before his comfy blanket was too difficult to resist and he fell into a relaxing sleep.

“Where is everyone?” Asta wondered, looking at the surprisingly empty main hall.

“Not eating that’s what!” Charmy laughed between bites of food. Asta giving her an awkward look as Gauche shot him a stink eye.

“They’re all on missions, Dorksta,” Noelle sighed, blushing for a reason the boy didn’t get. “And where were you anyway?” 

“I was… thinking about something,” Asta said, somewhat glad it was a smaller group of people here than usual. It’d make this less stressful “But uh… can I ask for your help! Please!” 

Asta was so stubborn that he rarely asked for direct help outside of going somewhere or an explanation, his hands were clenched tight as even Gauche looked at him.

“I… need to find a special doctor.” he continued, not letting his anxiety stop him. “It’s not gonna be Old man Owen but someone who can help with… who I am.” He was sweating now, his resolve was being tested by whatever annoying bastard Anxiety came from. “I need to find a doctor that can help stop something that everyone goes through and change it!”

“I have no idea what you mean,” all three of his friends said, though their Ki was more intrigued than anything. 

“Are you sick? Seriously with how you eat I’m surprised you don’t have more stomach issues.” Noelle said, walking up and poking his forehead.

“It kinda has to do with my stomach…” Asta muttered, the words were fleeing as fast as they could from a proper explanation. “But it’s uh… like… not normal for guys.” Gauche’s good eye narrowed at that, as creepy as he was he was smart.

“If it’s digestion I have all the food to help with that, la!” Charmy said as her cotton sheep brought over a tray of food, both the diminutive mage and Noelle were still clueless. 

“It’s not about food! Though uh… some chocolate would be nice.” Asta said, some minor cramps hitting him. Noelle’s eyes narrowed as she tried to piece things together.

“Asta… is this about the hot spring?” she asked, admittedly the idea of her crush being in the spring with her getting her face flushed. “And why did you only bathe with that rival of yours?”

“Kinda” he said, awkwardly rubbing the back of his head. “I uh… am… kinda not like … other guys.”

‘Understatement of the year,’ the three other Bulls thought, misinterpreting this being about his lack of magic.

“Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! This is so hard to talk about!!!!!” Asta said, a visible trail of steam coming off his head as he put his brain in overdrive. The other three looked at him with an indescribable confusion. He took a breath, slapped his face with both hands and tried to put the words together.

“I hate using this but uh…” he muttered, reaching his hands under his shirt and adjusting the binder Vanessa had made for him.

“Now, Asta,” she had said when they were in private and handing it over so he could replace his tattered barely working binder. “This works with an illusion spell a friend of mine put into the fabric. You don’t need magic to activate or deactivate it, just touch the two buttons on the back and it should keep you looking like your best self.”

He sighed as he touched the buttons, the magic deactivating and letting his chest puff out just a bit. At least thanks to his knight robe it still looked like he had massive pectoral muscles. Noelle, Gauche and Charmy all looked at him for a moment before blinking.

“So you have big muscles? What’s the deal?” Noelle said, her face blushing a bit because of a reason Asta couldn’t determine. “I-It’s not like they’re nice to look at or anything.”

“Hiding muscle mass isn’t good for eating!” charmy said, a sheep bringing a salsbury steak and offering it to the boy. “I’ve been underfeeding you and that will now change.”

“Those muscles are creepy, put them away again,” Gauche said, returning to looking at a picture of Marie. “Seriously, you’re weird.”

‘Is everyone in this building an idiot?’ Asta thought, knowingly counting himself in that number. He took a breath and decided to try again. “These… aren’t muscle.. They’re kinda… well.. I hate calling them this but uh… boobs.”

That got all three of them to look confused. He needed to take advantage of it as he could.

“Miz Vanessa said I was transgender, cause my body doesn’t work like most guys.” Asta continued, Charmy’s sheep chefs now running around gathering things for some reason. Noelle looked confused but kept a determined face as she kept listening. Gauche was disinterested, muttering something about ‘trans rights’ before blocking out the rest of the conversation completely. “I don’t really get it cause I’ve always been a guy, but I don’t have the things other guys have, and some days I get really upset about it.”

There was silence, Asta’s words drying up at how tricky it was to explain. He realized he probably should’ve waited for Vanessa to come back so she could help, but only having to explain it to a few people rather than ten or so was way less stressful.

“So nothing’s changed then?” Noelle said bluntly, looking almost unamused at how difficult it had been to get that far. Asta blinked surprised the expected negative response not just missing the boat but missing the entire continent. 

“You don’t think it’s weird?” he responded, Noelle shook her head in response.

“I’ve only ever known you as the meathead you are.” she said, her blush getting a bit bigger. “So… something we both don’t really get is fine…” Asta quickly touched the buttons on his binder before walking over and hugging Noelle.

It ended with him being blasted out of the hall via a bubble of water. 

“WARN ME BEFORE YOU DO THAT, BAKASTA!” Noelle shouted, sprinting off to somewhere else in the base as her blush got bigger. “Not that.. I dislike you hugging me… wait what am I saying!?”

“PREPARE THE COMING OUT DAY CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKE!!!!!!!!!!!” Charmy roared, her sheep chefs sprinting around before one ran after Noelle and another propped Asta up on a chair. 

“Shouldn’t we wait till everyone else gets he-” Asta started to say before chocolate was shoved in his mouth. 

“We celebrate now la!” the small woman cheered, eating smaller less celebratory cakes as her chefs went to work.

“You just want cake don’t you miz Charmy?” Asta deadpanned. But at least it was a positive response. Honestly better than he could’ve hoped, now he just had to ready himself for the other reactions.

Hopefully they’d all react the same way.


	3. The Chapter in which i reference Dorohedoro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter heavily references Dorohedoro, a horror comedy seinen manga series by Q Hayashida. Please consider reading it if you are over 18 years old.

The coming out went well, Charmy wound up unsurprisingly making at least three more cakes, he forgot to keep count. Magna had called him the manliest man alive (aside from Yami), Luck had promised not to destroy his binder if they fought. Gordon somehow already knew but refused to tell anyone out of respect. Grey was a nervous wreck as usual but offered support. 

Yami somehow knew already, probably something to do with Ki tripped him off. Finral was surprisingly a little more awkward as a response, but after Vanessa helped explain things he was all for it, and even offered some extra clothes that might fit him. 

It was a great feeling, but something made it better, better than Asta could’ve hoped.

“Bakasta, here,” Noelle said, handing him a list of names. He looked confused before he recognized Owen’s name. “It’s...a list of doctors that might be able to help.”

“EHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?” Asta shouted, standing up and beaming at the list. “Thank you, Noelle!!” the princess, ‘reluctantly’ accepted another hug, this time without the water blasting.

“They’re every doctor the capital has,” she said, trying to force her blush away. “...some might be able to help you, but I’m definitely not worried about you!” Asta nodded enthusiastically before pouring over the list. After a moment he asked Vanessa for a pen.

“This one doesn’t have any knowledge…” he said, checking off the names he recognized one by one. “That guy was kidnapping people… Dr. Owen isn’t sure how he could help…”

“Wait, how many doctors did you see already!?” Magna balked, half of Noelle’s list soon being scratched off. “And what was that about kidnapping!?”

“Oh, that was last month on my day off,” Asta said a little too calmly. Everyone gave him concerned looks. “Some jerk was luring people because we were ‘Fascinating creatures,’ So I beat him up and turned him over to the capital knights.”

‘Wait, seriously?’ Everyone minus Asta and Vanessa thought. The older woman giving Asta a pat on the head.

“I’m still sorry about that one,” Vanessa said, giving Asta a hug. “I really thought it’d lead somewhere good.”

“It’s okay, Miz Vanessa!” Asta said, happily looking at the doctors he hadn’t tried already on the list. “I can talk to one on my next day off.”

“We’re going with you,” every other Bull said, Asta and Vanessa looking almost surprised. Almost, they knew the others were all for supporting him.

“If anyone tries anything weird I'll kill them!” Luck said with a grin everyone knew was serious. “And anyone else who acts weird!”

“Like hell I’m not helping you out!” Magna grinned, letting a bit of fire dance between his fingers. “That wouldn’t be manly at all!”

“Marie would be sad if something happened to you,” Gauche sighed, putting away one of the photo’s of his sister. “So count me in.”

“I can warp you out if something seems weird,” Finral smiled. “Just trust your gut and use me as an escape option if things look bad.”

“I want to go gambling,” Yami admitted, none of the Bulls were surprised by their captain's flippancy. “But I can hang around so they don’t try anything.”

“I-I-I-I-I can a-a-a-also change into y-you s-so you feel s-s-safe!” Grey stammered, the woman fighting her anxiety to make sure she vocalized her support. “Ju-just please don’t look at me until I dooooooo fkhhkhkf!!” Gordon said something too, but with how much was happening Asta could only make out ‘I'll hex them to death,’ from the incredibly quiet poison mage.

“I’ll bring your favourite snacks la!” Charmy said, her sheep chefs already preparing a picnic basket. “And if they mess with you I’ll make them pay.”

“They’d be foolish to try anything with a royal around as well,” Noelle said, looking incredibly proud of herself. “A-and I can go in with you if you’re extra nervous! N-not that that means anything so don’t read into it!”

“Then it’s settled,” Vanessa grinned, ruffling Asta’s hair. “You can’t escape our support Ast-”

He was crying, he didn’t quite realize it until his bird, Nero, poked his cheek. He wiped away his tears, only for more to take their place as the amount of unconditional support he got hit. Growing up poor had made it hard, especially with some of the… less supportive people that he knew he would have to deal with. The other orphans, Sister Lily and Father Orsi were all supportive, but he still had some scars from crueler people. 

But any pain those people had left was gone in an instant, at least for now. This was the first time any of the Bulls had seen him actually cry, and it was like a flood.

They’d leave in the morning, that’d let him get some rest. For now it was a celebration of openness and trust. After hours of merrymaking, Finral carried Asta to his bed, the short knight barely awake as Finral sat him on his bed. 

“Thanks Mister Finral…” Asta yawned, touching the buttons on his binder since Vanessa stressed that it was dangerous to sleep in. Finral admittedly was surprised it had worked so well considering how often Asta was lit on fire, stabbed, crushed, impaled, ect.

“Just get some rest, Asta,” He said, politely closing the door. “Captain Yami will probably kill us if we aren’t ready to go right away.”

“Probably!” Asta chuckled, at least until his tattered blanket got him to fall asleep. His ashen blond hair slowly went under the blanket, and his snoring told his senior that he had fallen asleep.

Soon, the base fell into a calm sleep, allowing Henry to float around the base harmlessly. His illness let him draw mana out of all the bulls as they slept, but not enough to be a harmful drain. The chronically ill man had listened in to the celebrating, and knew Asta had left something for him in the main hall. Despite how much Charmy ate, despite all the chaos. Asta had managed to hide a small slice of cake for him. 

He smiled, glad coming out went so well for his best friend, before carefully eating the cake before going back to his room to rest.

Morning broke almost in time with Asta waking up, the boy excitedly getting ready as he heard the rest of the base up and about. “Wow they’re up before me for once!” 

“Asta!” Vanessa’s voice called from outside, the boy quickly got dressed and poked his head out of the window. Everyone was already waiting, except Yami but it was more than likely he was in the bathroom. He sprinted out the door, his anti-bird companion sitting in his hair mid stride as he joined his friends. 

“Where’s the captain?” He asked, practically sparkling with positivity at going in with a lot of support.

“Still on the toilet,” FInral sighed, the spatial mage pulling his grimoire out and getting ready to warp everyone to the capital. “Though i think he’s probably about don-”

“My shitting time is not your damn business!” Yami shouted, kicking the front door to the base open and walking out. “Now get moving Finral.”

“I need to know where we’re going first!” Finral said as Yami grabbed the top of his head. “Noelle, Please tell me where we’re going!!!”

“It depends on which one Asta wants to go to first!” the princess shouted, Yami, ever so reluctantly not nearly killing Finral out of annoyance and possible diarrhea. Asta looked at the list excitedly, he made sure to have it on him after all since his entire squad was helping him out. Plus now if anything went wrong he’d be 100% sure someone could help him.

“Maybe this Kasukabe guy?” Asta said, looking at the middle of the list. “The list says he’s kinda near the capital. And uh…”

“Say no more!” Magna said, putting a hand on Asta’s shoulder. “Besides that’ll make it easier if anyone does cause a problem!”

“Well… if it’s near the capital I can definitely warp us all there,” Firnal said, quickly making a portal as Yami shot an impatient glare at him. “Let’s go, go, go!” Each of the Bulls ran through the portal, Asta going just before Finral and stepping out in front of an intimidating looking wooded area.

“What the…?” Asta said, knowing he had probably been flown over this place at least half a dozen times by now. “Was it always like this?”

“Probably,” Vanessa said, bringing out a small bottle of water. “This does lead into part of the Black Market. We’ll need to be careful.`` Thankfully, they were going in with their full brigade, save one person who needed more bedrest.

“I didn’t realize he was in a place like this…” Noelle muttered, the initial entrance looking somewhat similar to the black market they had visited time and time again in the Capital. 

However the familiar ‘safe’ stalls with normal looking jewellery and stuffed toys quickly disappeared. Replaced with macabre looking accessories with rusted, possibly bloodstained spikes. The more timid members of the squad felt a chill go up their spine as they saw something that no one could even picture what it could be used for.

“A-A-Are you. S-S-Sure this doctor’s here?” Grey stammered, using her magic to poof into a small bird and hiding in Gordon’s hood. 

“I-I think so!” Noelle said, remembering how the listing had said something about a Hole.

“It looks fun!” Luck said, looking at the various implements of pain and misery with his usual disturbing smile. 

‘Literally only you would think that, Luck,' the squad thought, Magna dragging the berserker back by the collar as they approached a large gate.

“Welcome to Hole…” Asta read as they walked under it, his eyes darting around as a lot of people were giving them looks. Most of them were wearing masks, probably to hide criminals and the less scrupulous types. ‘I would’ve probably bailed if everyone wasn’t here…”

His Ki was telling him how many people were looking at him, and him specifically. Despite the entirety of the known Black Bulls members being there, a bunch of masked people were looking at him.

“...that one’s wearing one hell of a find…” he barely heard someone say over all the footsteps thanks to his strangely good hearing. A cold sweat broke out, someone could tell something on him was getting people’s attention. The rest of the Bulls noticed his shoulders tense, with Yami sending a look that’d make the devil himself flinch at everyone who was staring.

“Where the hell is this doctor guy anyway?” Asta whispered, thankful he had stopped getting stared at for the moment. “I kinda wanna ba-”

A window exploded, with someone being flung out and falling just in front of the group. He was still alive, but his arms were at weird angles and he had what looked like a carpenter's hammer sticking out of his ribs.

“FEEL LIKE TALKING NOW, ASSHOLE?” someone shouted, the group looking up and seeing a painting man with glasses leaning out of the window. “I KNOW YOu’RE STILL ALIVE, DON'T TRY PLAYING DEAD!”

“Shin-senpai!” A more feminine but also exhausted sounding voice said, poking her head out of another window. “Did you get him?”

“Yeah, he wasn’t-” the man looked down, seemingly just noticing the Black Bulls before he sighed and jumped out of the window. “Great, magic knights.”

“We’re not here on official work, so I don’t really give a shit if this guy owes you money or something.” Yami said, lighting a cigarette and giving his best glare. 

“Good, then we can just pretend we didn’t see…” The man started to say before seeing Charmy and breaking out into a cold sweat. “...Fuck. Not you!”

“La?” Charmy said, somehow oblivious to the entire situation as she kept eating meat buns she stored somewhere. The man looked at her like she was some kind of demonic entity as he took a nervous step back. “Oh! You! The guy who can’t hold his meals!”

“Like Hell I can!” he shouted back. “You just eat way too fucking much!”

“Are they bothering you, Senpai?” the woman shouted from the window before jumping down. If infatuation was tangible every adult in the area looked at her with awe. Shin was already huge, taller than Yami buy a few inches. This woman was taller than him, had long white hair and piercing red eyes. “Wait… is that the girl who beat us at eating!?”

“Noi, not now.” he said, visibly trying to calm down. “I don’t have my wallet on me so we can’t get revenge.”

“Laaa, you two can wait, we’re looking for a doctor.” Charmy said in between meat bun bites. Somehow she had become the delegate with these two very clearly totally reputable people. “I’ll give you these if you help us~” she continued as she held up some buns.

They looked between one another, and then shrugged. Accepting the meat buns as Noi grabbed the guy bleeding out on the ground with her free hand. 

“Noi, I’ll help them out, keep that guy alive till I get back.” Shin said, the large woman almost eagerly picking the poor sap up and opening her own grimoire. 

“Okay, Senpai!” She said, happily running off into a side street. The man sighing as any onlookers were scared off by him.

“Right, so the doc you wanna see is…” He said, taking a bite out of his food. Asta took out his list and made sure to find the name so he said it right.

“It’s Doctor Kasukabe,” he said, the large man looking almost surprised at a teenager saying that name.

“Oh, I can get you in too see him right away,” he said calmly, walking down a side path with the Bulls following. Each of them was on guard, they may be magic knights but until Shin showed up they were all being watched like easy prey. 

After a bit of walking they wound up at a strange manor, if you could call it that. The wood seemed to be rotting on the outside, the windows were horribly cracked, and something was making everyone feel like the building wasn’t as it seemed.

“Here, he’s a bit of a nut but he should be home right about now.” Shin said, the Bulls looking mostly unimpressed outside of Asta. “Be sure to say I sent you, he’ll probably give you a decent treatment for whatever’s wrong.”

“Thank you Mr. Shin,” Asta said, little sparkles forming around his eyes as the man walked off. “This place looks kinda fun!”

The looks he got from the Black bulls said no one else thought it’d be any form of fun. Regardless, they started to walk in, the large heavy wooden doors seemed to still be in good condition as Asta knocked on them. 

No response, Asta shrugged as he banged harder on the door. “Hello!? Doctor Kasukabe?” 

“Maybe he’s out?” Noelle asked, Asta continuing to knock before a fireball whizzed past the Bulls. All of them dodged and got ready to fight as various punks came out of the woodwork once it was clear Shin had left.

“Magic knights, huuuuh?” one of them said, giving them all a creepy look. “And some of them have some nice stuuufffff~”

“Yeah~ Especially that girl at the door!” another said, fiddling with a pair of glasses. The entire group froze at their words. Magna glanced over at Asta, who looked almost pale as he tried to stand tall despite the misgendering.

“Hey Luck?” Magna said, cracking his knuckles as his grimoire floated to his side. 

“Yeah Magna?” Luck said, doing the same as his murder switch was flipped. 

“You thinking what i’m thinking?”

“Yep!”

“Don’t leave us out of it you two,” Yami said with a murderous grin. “Noelle, Vanessa. Go with the kid.”

“Are you sure captain?” Vanessa said, Rouge was already out and hissing at the street punks. “We can deal with these guys in a secon-”

“Yeah, besides the guy needs some support right now.” the captain said, Vanessa and Noelle nodding as they walked over to Asta and stood between the magicless knight and the punks. 

“Sorry for the intrusion!” Asta shouted, getting the hint and opening the door. The trio stepped in and slammed the door shut as they heard the captain shout something.

“We’re gonna fuckin beat you to death!”


End file.
